Savers Story
by Penna Hellminthes
Summary: Saat ku tatap matamu yang berlinang air mata di balik bahuku sambil berucap kata-kata kasar, saat itu pula aku ingin menangis sambil memelukmu.


Savers Story

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke dan Sakura

Warning : Semi-canon, Newbie, Bad diction, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR

Hallo! saya baru di dunia perfanfiksian, cerita ini adalah cerita pertama saya yang dipublish di sini. Jadi fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

 **Cold Shoulder**

By : Penna Hellminthes

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Summary :

Saat ku tatap matamu yang berlinang air mata di balik bahuku sambil berucap kata-kata kasar, saat itu pula aku ingin menangis sambil memelukmu.

...

.

.

.

Perasaan gundah yang dialami Sakura lebih dari sekedar rasa khawatir. Entah apa alasannya ia mengajak Naruto untuk berkencan. Jika ada alasan, mungkin itu tentang Sasuke. Seseorang yang menjadi objek hatinya sekian lama. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan kenapa perasaannya tidak tenang dari kemarin.

Naruto pun merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sakura yang selalu menolak ajakannya kencan sekarang malah ia menawarkan diri untuk pergi bersamanya. Tak dipikirkannya dalam-dalam, Naruto pun mau-mau saja diajak oleh gadis yang ia sukai itu.

Mungkin sekedar mentraktir ramen di Ichiraku boleh saja, toh perutnya sudah merindukan lezatnya ramen buatan paman Ichiraku walau tadi pagi ia sudah makan 5 porsi ramen untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ittadakimassu," Teriak Naruto semangat karena pesanan ramennya telah siap. "Sakura-chan, ayolah. Makan, makan!"

"Rupanya kau mentraktir pacarmu, kau sudah dewasa ya, Naruto." Ujar paman Ichiraku sambil tersenyum hangat, sehangat ramennya.

"Apa sih, Paman. Aku punya pembicaraan yang penting dengan Sakura-chan hari ini. Dia bukan pacarku atau apapun, Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto menahan malunya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Lalu dilihatnya raut wajah Sakura yang sendu dan tak berselera.

"Maaf Naruto, aku agak sedikit menjaga jarak."

"Ini kelihatannya enak. Sekarang, ayo makan!" Tiba-tiba saja mimik wajah Sakura berubah menjadi ceria, dengan senyum manisnya. Namun Naruto tahu, itu hanya agar merasa dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tak memedulikan hal itu, Naruto pun tersenyum juga. "Yah, ceritakan tentang Sasuke sambil kita makan."

Air muka Sakura berubah lagi, berubah sendu lagi. "Sasuke-kun bilang untuk tidak menceritakannya padamu, tapi... ini semua adalah salah si Orochimaru itu." Naruto manyimak.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang itu akan baik-baik saja jadi aku percaya. Tapi saat bertarung dengan Gaara,..."

"Orochimaru, dia sangat kuat." Potong Naruto.

"Aku bertemu saat mencari nenek Tsunade. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, Sasuke tidak akan terjatuh pada bujukan macam itu." Perasaan Sakura mulai sedikit lega, ia percaya pada Sasuke. Tapi setelah mendengarnya dari Naruto, ia kira mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

"Sasuke itu sudah kuat, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya yang lebar.

...

Uchiha Sasuke mencelos menatap bingkai yang berisi fotonya bersama tim 7. Mengingat ia selalu menjalani misi bersama Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, dan Sakura. Memorinya mengulang peristiwa kebersamaan mereka berempat.

Kakashi-sensei, gurunya yang misterius itu selalu mendukungnya dan mengajarkan jurus-jurus hebat. Naruto, walau tak mau ia akui bocah rubah itu sudah menjadi bagian memorinya. Menjadi teman yang berharga sekaligus rival sejatinya. Dan Sakura, entah mengapa ia sedih memandang foto yang menampilkan senyum manis seorang gadis. Gadis yang selalu menempel padanya, namun perlu diakui ia merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Walau sering kata-kata menyakitkan hati yang terucap.

Terlepas dari itu semua, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa bersama tim ini ia merasa tidak kesepian, merasa disayangi dan merasa memiliki keluarga. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan memperoleh kekuatan lalu membalaskan dendamnya. Menjalani jalan ninjanya yang ia yakini.

Menutup potret di bingkai itu lalu pergi dengan tas gendong yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk perjalanan. Mengepalkan tangannya di depan pintu yang sudah ia tutup. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkah menyusuri jalanan desa yang sepi di tengah malam. Bersama bulan yang sedang terang benderang dibalik awan yang melewatinya.

...

Melihat penuturan Sakura di Ichiraku, membuatnya khawatir juga tentang Sasuke. Walaupun Naruto percaya kalau Sasuke tak akan terpengaruh bujukan Orochimaru, tapi melihat gelagat Sasuke yang bertekad membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi, sedikit mengganggunya. Bisa jadi Sasuke ingin memperoleh kekuatan lebih dengan mengikuti Orochimaru, walau ia tahu kalau Sasuke itu kuat.

Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang tidak berselera memakan ramen, ia tahu kalau Sakura hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Naruto tahu saat itu senyum Sakura hanyalah senyum palsu belaka.

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Naruto, ia tidak mungkinkan membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri di waktu yang sudah cukup larut ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang itu," tolak Sakura. Masih dengan wajah sendunya, ia juga masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Kenapa? Jalanan malam itu berbahaya." Ujar Naruto.

"Jalannya cukup terang, aku akan baik-baik saja," Sakura menatap Naruto masih dengan mimik yang tidak cukup baik.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku mau pulang sendiri saja, tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku." Sambil tersenyum dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah," namun Naruto tahu, Sakura butuh waktu sendiri. Bukan waktu untuk memakan ramen bersamanya, namun ia cukup yakin kalau ia sudah cukup menghiburnya tentang Sasuke. Setidaknya besok tim 7 akan menjalani misi bersama, dan ia akan berbicara dengan Sasuke.

...

Pikirannya ternyata masih kalut, sudah setengah jalan ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, namun instingnya mengatakan ia harus berbalik. Sakura berlari dengan menahan kemungkinan yang dikhawatirkannya, menelusuri jalanan yang sempat ia lewati tadi. Tiba-tiba ia sampai pada jalan menuju gerbang desa.

Suasana sepi menghampiri, dengan temaram cahaya yang bersembunyi di balik awan. Dan angin malam yang dingin menyentuh pori-pori kulit.

Di sana ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan diiringi sinar rembulan sambil menggendong tas di punggungnya, dan tangan yang ia masukkan dalam saku celana. Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada semua orang.

Sekali lagi, Sakura ingin mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran yang bermunculan di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau keluyuran di tempat seperti ini di tengah malam?" pertanyaan tegas Sasuke membawanya untuk menatap mata setajam elang itu.

"Seseorang pasti melewati jalan ini untuk meninggalkan desa." Ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih yang terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, mungkin karena ini malam. Malam yang dingin bertabur dedaunan yang rontok.

"Pulang dan tidurlah," perintah Sasuke sambil berlalu melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Detik itu, Sakura sadar kalau hal yang selama ini ia khawatirkan ternyata terjadi. Ia menangis berlinang air mata yang turun deras dari bola matanya. Melihat punggung yang selalu dilihatnya ketika berjalan, berlatih dan melaksanakan misi. Tak sampai hatinya menyadari kalau punggung itu adalah punggung yang dingin, keras tak tersentuh.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," Sasuke berhenti di tempatnya namun tidak bermaksud menyimak, kakinya yang tiba-tiba berhenti, entah karena hal apa.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam seperti itu,"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku satu hal." Tangis Sakura semakin deras saja ketika ia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Hiks...hiks..." Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan aliran tangisnya, malah semakin deras ketika mendengar Sasuke berucap seperti itu.

"Kubilang padamu untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku,"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Berhenti menggangguku atas segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Baru akan Sasuke langkahkan kakinya, namun berat ketika mendengar suara Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

"Aku... membuatmu tidak menyukaiku sepanjang waktu, bukan?"

"Apakah kau ingat ketika kita baru jadi genin dengan 3 orang tim yang ditugaskan. Kau dan aku sendirian di tempat ini, untuk pertama kalinya kau marah padaku." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingat." Kata Sasuke.

"Kurasa sudah lama sekali. Tapi semua di mulai pada hari itu. Sasuke-kun dan aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei menjalankan berbagai misi, bukan? Misi-misi itu keras dan sulit. Tapi lebih dari apapun itu sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura sambil mengulum senyum tipis yang terkesan sarat akan kesedihan namun juga kebahagiaan.

"Aku tahu tentang keluargamu Sasuke-kun. Tapi balas dendam tidak membawa kebahagiaan, baik kau, aku, maupun semua orang." Lanjut Sakura. Sasuke mengeraskan kepalan tangannya yang tersembunyi dia dalam saku celananya.

"Seperti dugaanku. Aku berbeda dari kalian. Aku tidak menjalani jalan yang tidak sesuai dengan kalian semua,"

"Kita berempat bersama-sama dan memang benar bahwa ada saatnya ketika aku berpikir bahwa itulah jalanku. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam." Sakura terperangah mendengarnya, ia semakin khawatir.

"Itu sudah menjadi alasanku hidup, aku tidak bisa jadi seperti kalian." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau mengasingkan dirimu lagi, Sasuke-kun? Kau mengajarkan padaku bahwa kesendirian adalah hal yang kejam waktu itu!"

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, aku punya keluarga dan teman. Tapi jika kau tidak di sini lagi, hiks..." Sasuke menggigit bibirnya mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Hiks... buatku, itu sama saja dengan kesendirian!" Sakura makin tak tahan dengan air matanya yang menetes membasahi lantai, terlihat semakin jelas ketika sinar bulan muncul lagi setelah ditutupi awan hitam yang menghalangi.

Uchiha Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, menahan gejolak dalam hatinya dan menutupinya dengan wajah datar yang dingin. "Dari sini, kita akan mulai menjalani jalan baru secara sendiri-sendiri."

Wuss...

Suara angin menjadi pengisi kesunyian lagi.

"Aku! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE-KUN!" ungkap Sakura.

Deg

"Jika kau hanya mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan membuatmu senang setiap hari dan kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sasuke-kun!" Tertegun mendengarnya dari seorang gadis yang menawarkan kebahagiaan, rasa ragu sempat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jadi kumohon padamu, tetaplah di sini. Bahkan aku akan membantumu balas dendam. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat itu terjadi, aku janji." Tawar Sakura dengan rasa putus asa yang kentara. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangan, berusaha mengeraskan hati.

"Jadi tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Jika itu tak ada gunanya buatmu, kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu." Ungkap Sakura tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang selalu ia kasihi walau tak dianggap sama sekali.

Set

"Kau, benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik tajam ke belakang di balik bahunya yang dingin tak tersentuh tanpa membalikkan badan. Dengan tatapan tajamnya mengintimidasi, berusaha membungkam lawan bicaranya.

Yang dilihatnya dibalik bahunya adalah seorang gadis yang telah mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil berlinang air mata dan menawarkan hal-hal yang tidak dapat ditawarkan oleh sebagian besar orang, kebahagiaan.

Sungguh tawaran yang sangat menarik, namun ia sudah kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Mengeraskan hati sekeras es, mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi yang begitu mengganggunya. Dan berusaha agar es itu tidak mencair karena matahari yang saat ini sedang digantikan oleh bulan.

Sakura benar-benar sudah putus asa sekarang, melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menusuknya apalagi kata-kata itu, kata yang selalu ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Jangan pergi! Jika kau pergi aku akan berteriak dan,..." ucap Sakura terputus.

Set

"Sakura, arigatou." Ia terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya, dibalik punggungnya, dan berucap kata sedemikian rupa yang tak pernah ia kira.

Tok

Sesaat ia merasa tubuhnya limbung tak bisa ia tegakkan, ia kehilangan kesadaran. Sejenak ia tahu, kalau Sasuke yang membuatnya seperit ini.

"Sasuke...-kun..." ucap Sakura lirih.

Set

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang akan terjatuh setelah ia menotok tengkuknya dengan paksa. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat dari belakang, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tangannya memegangi bahu dan perut Sakura kencang, wajahnya ia sisipkan di balik pundak Sakura sambil memejamkan mata untuk menahan tangis.

Namun apa daya, pertahanannya terlepas, dan air asin itu lolos dari kelopak matanya yang biasanya ia buka dengan tatapan tajam. Beberapa menetes di punggung Sakura dan membekas di sana. Dunia ini sungguh berat, ia harus memikulnya dan melepas kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu, dengan pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia mengingatnya, saat ia marah pada sikap dan perkataan gadis itu dulu. Namun kini, mungkin ia akan selalu merindukan sosok merah jambu yang akan ia tinggalkan pergi. Sungguh gadis yang menyebalkan kan, Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan ia tempatkan Sakura berbaring di atasnya, di bangku yang dingin itu. Menggenggam erat tangannya, tangan yang kecil dan lembut sambil memejamkan mata. Lama ia melakukan itu, menghayati setiap sentuhannya yang mengalir melalui kehangatan telapak tangannya walau ia sadar itu tak akan berguna karena angin malam yang dingin semakin mendinginkan tempat Sakura berada.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap wajah ayu gadis itu, memandangnya dalam. Mengelap sisa air mata yang hampir mengering tertiup angin dengan jarinya, yang ia sadari ia menjauh lalu mengepalkannya berusaha tak hanyut lebih dalam.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Tangannya memegang tengkuk Sakura hati-hati, memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu ia dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu.

Cup

Kecupan lembut dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, perasaan asing yang tak ia mengerti, perasaan yang berusaha ia singkirkan.

Sensasi itu masih ia rasakan saat ia melepasnya, aliran listrik dan kehangatan yang menjalar melalui sentuhan singkat yang tak ia rencanakan. Membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Sakura nanar.

Uchiha Sasuke meneguhkan hatinya, menata kembali kekerasan es yang sempat mencair, merasionalkan pikirannya dari tindakan absurd tanpa ia sadari. Ia bangkit dan berbalik, kembali ke jalannya, jalan kegelapan yang ia putuskan sendiri. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya agar terhindar dari rasa dingin. Sesaat ia memikirkan Sakura betapa dinginnya malam ini. Ia masih bisa bersyukur karena dengan adanya sinar bulan dan cahaya bintang, ia yakin malam ini takkan ada hujan. Sungguhpun rasa khawatir akan gadis itu tak pernah hilang.

Wus

Ia berbalik, sambil berlari diiringi jatuhan daun-daun gugur dan menuju tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura dengan kemantapan hatinya.

Set

Ia peluk tubuh mungil itu, yang ternyata begitu berat ia tinggalkan. Sasuke masih mengkhawatirkannya dengan segenap rasa bersalah di hatinya. Lalu ia cium lagi bibir Sakura dengan lebih dalam, kali bukan sekedar kecupan ringan, ia begitu merasakan kalau ternyata ia juga sangat mencintai gadis ini. Rasa asing itu, kini ia sadari kalau ia memiliki sesosok yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus, yang bahkan merelakan dirinya demi kebahagiaannya. Menawarkan hal-hal aneh yang terucap dari bibir yang tengah ia cium dengan intens.

Sasuke melepasnya dengan berat hati. Mencuri ciuman pertama sang gadis dengan diam-diam, sungguh ia tengah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Walau rasanya belum puas ia mencium Sakura, namun kali ini adalah yang terakhir, ia akan berbalik arah lagi. Orang-orang Orochimaru sedang menunggunya, ia akan melalui jalan yang panjang demi ambisi pada kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak berharap kau akan menungguku, karena aku mungkin akan jadi jahat setelah ini. Aku selalu berharap bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan membalaskan dendamku lalu mengikuti jalan ninjamu dan bahagia bersamamu, seperti yang kau bilang padaku."

"Tapi aku tahu, aku akan mengkhianati desa dan kita tidak bisa bersama. Bersama Naruto ataupun Kakashi dan yang lainnya. Kita tak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Jadi, jangan menungguku, dan lupakan aku."

"Aishiteru mo, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum getir. lalu mengecup kening lebar milik Sakura. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan bangkit kembali.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dengan tas di punggungnya. Menyeka air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan.

Langkahnya pasti dan wajahnya kembali datar dengan tatapan dingin. Ia melalui gerbang desa, berhenti sejenak lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar desa. Ia sadar ia harus cepat sebelum anbu desa Konoha mengetahui niatnya.

Setelah melewati gerbang, ia sadar kini ia adalah nuke-nin sama seperti kakaknya. Mengingat kakaknya ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya meloncat di antara pepohonan. Ia tak sabar mencari kekuatan baru yang lebih kuat demi melancarkan ambisi balas dendamnya walaupun harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

-tbc-

.

.

.

Hallo Minna-san! Di tunggu nih reviewnya. Karena Bropen masih baru di sini jadi mohon bimbingannya, tolong koreksinya juga. Pokoknya review ya, ngeflame juga boleh kok, hehehe.

Rencananya fiksi ini adalah oneshoot yang tergabung dalam judul Savers Story. Ceritanya kurang lebih tentang Sasusaku yang canon tapi sedikit di tambahkan adegan yang tidak di perlihatkan di layar *eaaaa.

Salam Bropen!

21/7/2017

See you in the next chapter


End file.
